Mademoiselle Meg Giry
by Phantom'sChristine
Summary: What if Erik fell for Meg Giry? This is sort of a combination of a mixedup love story, a complete twist on POTO, and meg's story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera: The books, the movies, or anything! I do not own any of the original characters, such as Christine, Erik, Raoul, or Meg. This is just the work of a fan, like everyone else!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to** **Mademoiselle Victoria, whose lovely web page banner gave me inspiration! Lol**

ooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooo00000000000

**The stage, late at night:**

Little Meg Giry pranced about the stage by herself. She fell many times, but just kept on getting up. She was unaware that unseen eyes were studying her closely.

_What dedication! _The shadow said to himself. _She just won't give up._

Meg stopped, sitting at the edge of the stage, and let her hair fall out of her bun. Streams of sweaty blonde hair fell onto her shoulders, and she shook her head. She was completely unaware of how beautiful she was, even after a workout! (hehe)

She got up, panting, and walked off the stage. The shadow followed her in the darkness. Once she found her room, she flopped onto her bed and heaved a great sigh. She was very tired, but didn't think she would be able to fall asleep. However, she decided to change and get ready for bed anyway.

She got up, working her way out of her tutu, and pranced around her room, still in her ballet slippers and under slip, looking for her night gown. The shadow had the decency to leave her at this point.

In the deep bowels of the Opera, O.G. sat at his organ, thinking of Mademoiselle Meg Giry. _Why did I not notice her before? Wait-no. She is very pretty, but she is nothing compared to My Christine. She is nothing. Just a silly ballet girl. _He pushed all thoughts of Meg Giry aside.

**The chapel:**

Meg found Christine knelt down in front of canals, praying, it seemed. She knelt down beside her and asked where she'd been.

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really! You were perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret…_

_Who is this new tutor?_

Indeed, Meg had been wondering about Christine's ever growing voice for weeks. Christine had simply told them someone was giving her lessons, but she had never specified who that "someone" was.

Christine told her all about her "Angel of Music." Meg just looked at her in disbelief. The only word that came to her mind was…strange. Did Christine really believe her deceased father was _teaching _her?

_Christine, you must have been dreaming!_

_Stories like this can't come true._

_Christine, you're talking in riddles!_

_And it's not like you!_

Somewhere in hiding, the shadow was listening. A light smile came to his face. _She doesn't believe? Oh, but she believes in the Opera Ghost…if only she knew, the Opera Ghost and the Angel of Music are one…_

**Christine Daae's Dressing Room, late at night:**

Meg stepped into the dark room timidly, whispering her friend's name. "Christine? Christine? Are you…are you awake?" she looked around. No Christine in sight.

Her attention was caught by a strange sight. The mirror! There was…there was a crack in it. She stepped closer, and saw that it wasn't a crack, but an opening! She touched it, pulled it a bit, and saw that it was a door. What was Christine hiding?

Inside, there was a tunnel. It was dark and wet, and Meg could hardly see where she was going. She heard a squeak at her feet, and looked down to see…

_Rats!_

She let out a shrill cry, and watched as they scurried off. She shook her head and kept on walking. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she felt something on her shoulder. She turned round…

"Mother?" she sighed.

"Meg! Leave what you don't know alone, please!" Madame Giry spoke in another one of her riddles and drug her daughter out of the passage.

Meg stared behind her. _Christine…what are you hiding?_

Around the corner, the shadow laughed to himself. _That's right, Mademoiselle, you just keep away from me, and my unknown life…_

**_Il Muto_, during the appearance of the toad**

Joseph's feet were dangling above her head. She screamed tearfully and began calling out: "He's here! The Opera Ghost!" Little Meg Giry screeched. She tapped the other ballet girls on the shoulder. "The Opera Ghost! He's here!"

Carlotta was backstage sobbing her heart out, trying to get the toad out of her throat. Meg found herself by her side. "Mademoiselle? Are…are you alright?"

Carlotta tried to shoot an insult at her, but only ended up with an angry. "_Co-ak!" _

Meg's eyes widened as the got up and ran away. She soon found her mother and tearfully exclaimed: "Mother! Mother! It is defiantly the work of the Opera Ghost, is it not?"

"Meg, _no! _Where is Miss Daae?" Madame Giry asked.

"I-I don't know. She disappeared with the viscount."

"The viscount?" Madame Giry blinked. _O.G. won't be happy about that… "_Meg, go to your room at once!"

"Mother…"

"Go!" Madame Giry ran off to look for Miss Daae.

Meg decided to follow her mothers orders, and ran for her room. She wanted to escape the commotion, anway…

**Meg Giry's Room:**

_Tap, tap, tap!_

There was a light knocking at the door. Meg jumped and got under the covers of her bed, as she was only dressed in her under slip and stockings. "Come in!"

It was Christine Daae! Still dressed in her _Il Muto _costume. "Meg? I need to talk to you."

"Christine! Where were you?"

"I was with Raoul, Meg."

"Christine!" Meg should have been angry, but her girlish curiosity took over. "What did you…"

"He remembers me, Meg. Oh, I wish I could explain!"

"Tell me everything, Christine!" Meg jumped out of the covers and sat next to her friend.

"Well…there is someone who wants to hurt me, Meg. But Raoul will not allow it. He told me that he is going to protect me. He remembers me, and he loves me, Meg. He kissed me." Christine blushed like a schoolgirl.

Meg got the feeling that Christine wasn't telling her _everything_, but she was still happy for her friend. "Oh, Christine, I told you he'd remember you!" she hugged her. They both laughed and shared a girlish squeal, and then Christine was off to bed. Meg decided that she should go to sleep too. Who knew what their schedule would be like the next day…

ooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooo00000000000

**A/N: kay, gotta go! Sorry it's short..and kinda confusing, lol. I will update soon, I promise! Leave me some comments!**


End file.
